Watching the Sunset
by The Queen of Hearts
Summary: SoraRiku BL, fluff, drabble, oneshot. Sora and Riku spend a moment watching the sunset, and Riku worries about what lies ahead.


Nothing special, just fluuuuuuuff Kinda disappointing fluff too, but fluff nonetheless. And short. Good for a quick read, I suppose. I actually wrote it to accompany an illustration I got bored of working tirelessly on, so I just took a break from it and wrote this. Anyway, on to eet.

* * *

Riku really loved watching the sunset. It calmed him thoroughly, every color hushing a single tingling thread of anxiety in his body. He found himself floating in a hazy bliss, eyelids heavy with happiness.

Sunsets sent waves of serenity upon Riku, always managing to place in him a sense of never ending beauty.

Sora hated sunsets, or at least looking at them. Whoever he happened to be with always wanted to just sit and stare at the horizon, simply enjoying the moment. Sora wasn't one to sit still for long periods of time. Every sunset he'd ever bother watching was always interrupted by his inane fidgeting.

Why fawn over the sun going down anyway? It's not like it would never happen again.

They'd been practicing that day, Sora managing a surprising amount of victories over his counterpart. Riku had been so drained of energy as of late, constantly needing to take a rest under the shade of the scrawny tree that stood on the edge of the island. Sora had been there each time, sitting next to him and running a sweaty hand through his friend's knotted hair.

After what seemed to be his ten millionth defeat Riku lifted his weight up off the sandy ground (and did he feel heavier than usual?), wiping the dirt and sweat off his denim pants. Sora hopped up, seemingly light as air, and stretched in a crooked vertical line.

All while the sun started its long descent below the line of the ocean.

Riku suddenly took in a sharp breath, letting it out in one low hiss. Sora turned his head to see what Riku was staring so intently at, and groaned inwardly as he pulled the most dreadful grimace he could muster.

"Riiiiikuuuuu, are you ready to go home? I'm getting really hungry, I think my mom made tacos…" Sora whined into his friend's ear and latched onto his arm, tugging hopelessly at the rag doll Riku had become.

His response was weak and breathy. "In a minute Sora." Riku looked like he was about to fall asleep. His eyes were lidded and there was a rosy red glow on his ghostly pale skin, altogether making the teenager look every bit as angelic as he possibly could. Sora probably would have taken a moment to notice this if he hadn't been busy struggling against his friend's obvious onset of sappiness.

And so the two stood, one blissfully oblivious to the other's twitching.

Finally, Sora snapped. "Riku, I swear, if you stand here looking at that frigging sunset for one more second I'm going to throw my Keyblade into your head," And he added, with a cheeky grin and a little bit of smugness attached, "Again."

Riku rolled his eyes out of his stupor and grabbed Sora's spiky head into a noogie. "You were just _really _lucky today, Sora. There's no way I'd let you beat me that many times in a row again. I'm just…tired today."

Sora struggled out of his friend's grasp and pushed away from him. A worried pout was firmly set on his face, sparkling sapphire eyes glaring into surprised aquamarine ones.

"You may be taking it lightly, but I'm not. I'm really worried about you." Sora stood on tiptoe to emphasize his point to the boy who was a full head taller than him. Riku blinked and shook his head, putting his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"I know." And he hugged him. Riku's arms wrapped themselves around the bony frame of the other boy, grasping tightly onto him and refusing to loosen. Sora's hands stood frozen in midair for a moment before finally resting on Riku's back, pressing gently.

Riku spoke in a slow whisper. "I'm worried, Sora. It's hard for me to lighten up. One can only spend so much time in complete darkness before they start freaking out about every little thing."

And Sora smacked him.

Right on the back of the head, too. Riku reeled back, rubbing the sore spot where Sora's gloved hand had cracked at his skull. "What the hell was that for?! I thought you were being sentimental!"

Sora's earlier glare had returned. "_That_ was for being an idiot." He smiled at that, bringing his own had up to rest on the back of Riku's head, slowly rubbing the wound. "There is _nothing _to worry about Riku. Look at us. We've never been stronger. We've already overcome so much, why worry about the future? And besides," he stopped stroking the taller boy's silver hair, "We'll always be there for each other. That's why I'm not worried. I have big, strong Riku looking out for me. What more could I want?"

Riku looked at the arm Sora was holding out to attach to the back of his head, and then down into the face of his younger companion. Sora's smile was infectious, and soon he found himself grinning down at him with the same confidence that was being radiated at him.

His arms snaked loosely around Sora's shoulders again. He placed his cheek next to Sora's heated one, feeling more vibrant than he had in weeks. "Thank you," he whispered softly, disturbing the cinnamon locks that rested in front of his face.

Sora tensed visibly. His cheeks flamed up as Riku's arms wandered downward, finally resting around his hips. Riku rested the side of his face in Sora's soft hair, snuggling closely to the warmth the boy provided.

They stood like that for a while, Sora fiddling with the hem of Riku's shirt, Riku swaying lightly from foot to foot, humming quietly. Finally, Riku let out a long, happy sigh, and Sora groaned again.

"I swear to God Riku, if you're staring at that sunset…"


End file.
